


Am I Really That Small?

by SkiesTheKye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Height Differences, Help the baby, Insecurity, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is insecure, Mansae Era, Other, Yoon Jeonghan is a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: Woozi doesn't say it out loud but his height bothers him. He wishes to be taller like his members. And in moments of silence he finds himself asking, "Am I really that small?"





	Am I Really That Small?

After recording his part in Mansae, Woozi had to look at the footage. At first glance it was cute; having the microphone dragged away as he sang. He was sure the fans would love it, but something didn't sit well with him. Woozi sighes, telling the editors that the cut was fine and they could continue. He made his way back to the rest of his group who were taking a break. He sat down next to Junghan and Wonwoo. Junghan looked over at his dongsaeng. He noticed the sullen look on Woozi's face but didn't say anything. If something was really bothering him, he would say it. The elder shook his cup of boba tea in front of the younger. 

"Here Woozi-ssi. You did well, have some." Woozi took the cup from him and took a small sip.

"Thank you hyung." He handed the cup back. He was still thinking hard about what he had witnessed on camera. It was almost as if he never noticed it before, or maybe he had, but he had just forced it to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to bring up to his members though. He knew better. The others would most likely laugh at him and tell him was being silly. But what he was feeling wasn't silly, at leads in his mind it wasn't.

-

"Alright Seventeen. You did well today. Let's head out and go home. We all deserve sleep." S.coups applauded all his members and began a head count as the 'kids' headed out the door more excited than before. Woozi hung back slightly from the rest of the group. Junghan too notice of this as he grabbed his bag. He turned to S.coups who was still trying to get Seventeen out the door quickly.

"Hey hyung. Is it okay if Woozi-ssi and I stay awhile. I think he needs a short break." The older looked over at the younger. He was strangely immersed in whatever was on the hard wood floor.

"Yeah, he seemed really dejected today. Go ahead. Just be back before day break. I'll a van for you." Junghan nodded at his leader before heading toward the younger.

"Woozi-ssi, are you okay?" The pink haired male looked up from the floor. He blinked a few times to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Did everyone already leave?" He quickly changed the subject. He didn't want Junghan to worry. He would deal with this on his own.

"They left just now. It's only us two." Junghan smiled slightly. "Are you hungry. Do you want me to get you something?" Woozi thought for a moment. He hadn't eaten when everyone else had a break. He sure was hungry and ramen sounded pretty good right now.

"Yeah. Could I have some ramen?" Woozi clasped his hands together in a silent prayer. Junghan normally didn't make food. Plus if Junghan went to cook then Woozi would have time to think by himself.

"Sure. I'll be back." Junghan patted the younger on the shoulder before heading toward the door.

-

Woozi sighed turning to look in the side mirror of the practice room. When looking at himself, he didn't notice it much. Being 165 cm wasn't all that bad. Yet when he was compared to the others he was the shortest, even the maknae was taller than him. He tried not to think about it a lot, but today was different. Watching the Mansae clip made him realize just how short he really was. He stepped away from the mirror and walked to the he other side of the room. He grabbed a folding chair and a black dry erase marker. He moved back to the mirror. Woozi looked at himself for a few seconds before dragging the tip of the marker across the mirror to indicate his height. He gripped the marker tightly in his hand as he stepped onto the chair. He was now taller than Mingyu who had just grown a bit in the last few months; being 185 cm wouldn't be so bad. He glanced back at the line he had made. Is that how everyone else saw him? "Am I really that small?"

-

Woozi was paying to much attention to the mirror and his marker line to see Junghan walking up behind him with a cup of his favorite ramen. "Am I really that small?" Junghan rolled his eyes at the younger. This is what Woozi was worried about?

"No you're not." The younger looked back at Junghan, shock written all over his features.

"How long have you been there?" Woozi quickly scrambled off the top of the chair and away from the mirror. 

"Long enough." Junghan placed the ramen cup on floor, before moving to the mirror. He crossed his arms, looking at the black line. It stood out against the room that was reflected on its surface. He took his thumb and dragged it across the line, erasing it. "Woozi-ssi you're not small at all." The younger male sighed.

"That's easy for you to say hyung. You're not 165 cm with younger people taller than you. I mean Dino is 2 cm taller. It's frustrating." 

"Woozi, that doesn't matter." Junghan smiled slightly at him. So what, the others are taller than you. So what if you're 165 cm, at least you aren't any smaller. I think you're height suits you just fine. If you were any taller you wouldn't be Woozi." The younger couldn't think of anything to say. He honestly didn't think any of Seventeen would understand his insecurity, but Junghan proved him wrong. 

"Hyung that's... thank you." 

"Don't mention it. Now," he picked up the ramen cup and handed it to Woozi. "Eat up so we can go home before S.coups gets angry."

Woozi gladly took the cup. He smiled at Junghan. He would be okay with his height at long as he remembered Junghan's words. 


End file.
